<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How's Your Father? by TrollSweat (ClowderOfCats)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507161">How's Your Father?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClowderOfCats/pseuds/TrollSweat'>TrollSweat (ClowderOfCats)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, San'layn, boot licking, talk of gender switching, un-beta'd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClowderOfCats/pseuds/TrollSweat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanos knew where this was going, and his grip on Penn’s hip tightened enough to leave red marks.</p><p>“I couldn’t help it,” Penn continued, “All I could think about…was..”</p><p>Penn leant back enough to look coyly through his eyelashes. Nathanos braced himself. </p><p>“<i>Daddy</i>.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathanos Blightcaller/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How's Your Father?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limejelly/gifts">Limejelly</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156962">Blood Lust</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limejelly/pseuds/Limejelly">Limejelly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Jel as a fic exchange and just...kept going 😅</p><p>A lot of these idea were thrown around over discord at 3am and I crammed in..as many as I could tbh. This is just horn and kink. No plot to be seen.</p><p>Penn (Oliver Pennville) in an OC created by Jel for her AU San'layn fic 'Blood Lust', and I just fuckin' adore him so much.</p><p>LOV U JEL, UR OC IS MY FAVE ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time the term had fallen from Penn’s lips, it had been somewhat of an accident. At least, that’s what Nathanos had assumed, and what Penn himself had later insisted (‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was a slip of the tongue</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, he had said as his tongue then slipped elsewhere).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To relieve some of the strain on Nathanos, Penn was to be inducted into the House of Nobles, so that he might listen, and learn the inner workings of Stormwind’s elite, then report back with anything he thought Nathanos would find interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In order to infiltrate, he was to play a part, and that part was of Lord Marris, the son of Lord Nathanos Marris, an elderly nobleman who was now too old and too frail to travel to the meetings. Nathanos had attended his final meeting with Penn by his side, made the necessary introductions, then let the young San’layn do what he did best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Penn had said, after Nathanos had told him the details of his plan, “you’re my daddy?” He had asked the question innocently enough, with his head cocked to the side, an endearing tilt that usually meant he desired something from his master. His brown eyes glinted mischievously gold in the firelight, and Nathanos almost choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to cover it with a cough (an odd thing for one to do when one had no need for air), and he could have sworn he saw a sly smile play about the lips of his ward, but brushed it off as a trick of the light thrown by the hearth. This was not a game they had played before, not one Nathanos had ever really thought about. But, then again, he could not deny that his breeches felt tight for the rest of the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few well placed glamours and a dash of mind control, and Lord Marris II was accepted by the house of nobles with nary a second glance at his credentials. He attended his meetings, gathered his intel, and returned home to Nathanos, who would usually be waiting patiently at his desk in the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn would, as usual, strip bare, drop his nobleman garb on the floor as he approached his master, climb onto his lap, and nuzzle into the stubble of Nathanos’ jaw. He would purr like a content cat, and squirm until he could feel Nathanos cock grow hard beneath his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, however, there was something mischievous in the way Penn’s eyes roamed his face. He was a little flushed, clinging to Nathanos in a way that was more needy than usual, and his cock was beading with pre-cum already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penn,” Nathanos grabbed the slender hips of his ward with large hands, to still the insistent wriggle against his lap, “is something the matter, you are acting… friskier... than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn made a non committal sound, just pressed himself closer to Nathanos’ body, letting his hands roam over the fine leathers of his outfit. The fabric was cold, much like everything else about Nathanos, his flesh not touched by the kiss of heat from the flame in the hearth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Penn minded. As bare as he was, he could not feel the heat or the cold. Only the rich textures of the textiles beneath his fingertips and thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his hips and pressed his face into Nathanos' neck, muttering so quietly that even Nathanos, with his preternatural hearing, had trouble catching what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penn,” Nathanos tried to pull Penn back a little, struggling without any clothing to grab onto. He settled from grabbing a handful of blonde ponytail, and yanked. The younger man cried out as his head was wrenched back, his neck bent at what would have been an uncomfortable angle to anyone living. His chest rose and fell with shallow, unneeded breaths, his pupils blown wide, his irises almost entirely blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was aroused, more so than Nathanos had seen him for a while, but Nathanos refused to give in until Penn told him exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The hand gripping the ponytail tightened, and he changed his tact, tilting Penn’s head down until they were eye to eye, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn’s reaction was intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrust his head forwards, pulling himself out of Nathanos’ grasp. In the process, Nathanos’ fingers tangled in the ribbon he used to tie back his hair, and it slipped free leaving his golden locks to fall in a curtain around his face, and spill over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed hard, wet kisses to Nathanos’ mouth, whining when Nathanos’ would not give in to his affections.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again,” he breathed against Nathanos’ lips, gripping at the front of his shirt hand enough to leave creases in the linen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name, please </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Penn went back to burying his face in Nathanos’ shoulder, rocking on his master’s thigh to try and find some friction against his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what has gotten into you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have had...to sit all day...hearing them...the nobles,” Penn murmured between pressing kisses along Nathanos’ jawline, “Asking me over and over ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>how is you father Lord Marris?’, ‘is your father well Lord Marris?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos knew where this was going, and his grip on Penn’s hip tightened enough to leave red marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help it,” Penn continued, “All I could think about…was..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn leant back enough to look coyly through his eyelashes. Nathanos braced himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos felt himself harden in record time, his cock thickening and straining against the laces of his breeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn, wonderfully and frustratingly observant at times, noticed the sudden bulge of hard flesh beneath him and let out a small laugh, “Oh,” he said, grinding down so his ass rubbed against Nathanos' crotch, “you like it too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos growled in response, unwilling to provide an answer just yet. He wasn't too sure himself what made him react like this to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> word. Penn was subservient, almost to a fault. He would do anything Nathanos asked of him, and yet something about the dynamic of master and servant felt less... </span>
  <em>
    <span>imbalanced</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in comparison to what Penn was suggesting. This was so much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn had let his hands wander while Nathanos was lost in thought, and when he came back to himself, Penn’s hands had pulled the laces of his breeches open and dragged them down, exposing his cock to the air. “You’re so hard, daddy,” Penn whispered, wrapping both of his hands around the length, and giving it a firm stroke, “and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tell me what you want, daddy, I’ll do anything...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos held as still as he could while Penn continued to work his cock. He wanted Penn, of course, he always did. But something somewhere inside him, in the dark depths where his soul  once lay, told him not to submit to this particular desire, that somehow it was... </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew of the taboo, of course, there were similar rules in San’layn law about this kind of thing, but Penn was so sweetly holding him, his hands gently stroking the sensitive flesh of his cock like it was his most prized possession. Penn wanted this, and Nathanos... he wanted to give it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes for a moment, and stilled Penn’s ministrations with a hand, “Stop.” When he opened his eyes again, Penn had done as he was told, hands dropped to his sides. He was regarding Nathanos with something akin to hurt, but the expression swiftly vanished, and slipped into something neutrally agreeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos leant forwards an inch, took Penn’s chin in his hand and whispered in a rumbling voice, deep and sensual, that vibrated in his chest, “Did daddy say you could touch his cock, Oliver?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn's eyes widened, his jaw dropped a little in shock. Nathanos saw an opportunity, and rubbed his thumb across the plush lower lip, dipping the digit inside to run the pad across Penn’s lower teeth and further still until it was pressed against the blonde’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will do what I ask, when I ask it, do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn nodded his head the best he could with Nathanos’ hand still gripping at his jaw, his tongue jumped in his mouth, tasting the cool salt of San’layn flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that? I didn’t hear you,” Nahanos pressed his thumb down hard, “I said, ‘do you understand?’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye..th..” Penn slurred around the digit, swallowing as saliva began to build in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Nathanos let his thumb slip free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Penn moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see if you can follow simple commands, hm?” Nathanos leant back, settling himself comfortably into the chair, “Get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn scrabbled to follow his orders, pushing himself off of Nathanos’ lap and standing before him like a soldier standing to attention, his arms stiff at his sides, his hard cock jutting out before him. Nathanos let his eyes roam the expanse of bare flesh before him, pale as ivory and covered from head to toe in freckles. Nathanos could lose hours playing connect the dots with the marks if he chose to. Instead he spread his legs wide and beckoned Penn to stand between them. “Good, very good...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn was shivering before him, not from the cold, but from arousal. His cock had dripped another bead of pre-cum at the praise, and it rolled down his length and into the patch of blonde hair at the base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re close already, have you been a naughty boy, Oliver? Touching yourself during the meeting?” Nathanos trailed a single finger up Penn’s shaft and softly flicked the head. Penn’s cock bounced against his stomach and another bead of clear dripped from the tip onto the floor, “Imagining yourself bent over the table and fucked by a string of noblemen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, daddy,” Penn gasped out, visibly shaking from the strain of restraint, “never, I only want you… always, only you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos smirked and took his cock in his hand, revelling in how Penn’s eyes darted straight to it, how his arms seemed to give an aborted jerk towards it before he forced them still, pressed against his sides. His hands clenched and unclenched with the desire to hold and stroke and pleasure, but Nathanos had other plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then prove it,” he growled, “get on your knees for daddy, show him how badly you want his cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn all but threw himself to the ground at Nathanos’ feet, gripping at his thighs and rubbing his cheek against the fabric covering them, as he gripped the cock before him, and angled it towards his mouth. He glanced up at Nathanos’ face as he slipped the head into the hot, wet heat between his lips with a moan. He began to suck gently, gripping the shaft with one hand, while the other rubbed circles into the fabric of Nathanos’ breeches as he steadied himself against the muscular leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always looked beautiful like this, Nathanos thought, with his lips stretched over the thick length of him. He never got tired of seeing his ward work, always so enthusiastic in everything Nathanos asked of him. It hadn’t been so easy in the early days, Nathanos was not his sire, after all. But over time, Penn had come to trust Nathanos implicitly, and that trust was mutual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good for daddy,” Nathanos muttered, carding a hand through the blonde hair that had fallen over Penn’s face, “can you take more?” He reached down and pushed away the hand that was grasping his cock, trailing his thumb over the seam where Penn’s lips met his hard flesh. Without warning, Nathanos thrust, pressing his cock into Penn’s mouth so that the blonde’s nose was nestled in the dark curls of his pubic hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the tip hit the back of Penn’s throat, then slide down further as the blonde swallowed around him. His hands were balled into fists against Nathanos’ thighs, but he persisted, pressing his face into Nathanos’ abdomen, never breaking eye contact with the man above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to suck and swallow and tongue at the base and let Nathanos fuck into his mouth, unrelenting, even as drool began to drip from his lips, leaving a wet patch on the front on Nathanos’ breeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, you’re beautiful when you’re wrecked,” Nathanos raked his hands through Penn’s hair again, scraping the sharp tips of his nails against the younger man’s scalp. There was a shudder and a quiet moan around his cock, and Penn’s eyes fluttered closed. His mouth went slack and Nathanos slipped a little from the warm grip of his lips. He pushed Penn gently away and looked down at the spot between his feet, now painted with streaks of white that had also splashed onto the toe of his boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oliver</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” At the sound of his name, Penn’s eyes opened, the expression on his face was one of bliss, that shifted into one of panic as he realised what he had done. Nathanos was pointing at the droplets of cum on his boot, regarding him like one might a dog that has made a mess. Though, Penn supposed, that is exactly what he had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe daddy gave you permission to come, did he?” Nathanos lifted his foot, “now look at my boot, it’s ruined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, daddy, I didn’t mean...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay, because you’re going to clean it, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn nodded and went to stand to fetch a cloth, but Nathanos stopped him, the toe of the stained boot resting on Penn’s softening cock to keep him in place. “Where are you going, you have a mouth, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn’s pupils blew wide, his eyes almost pools of solid black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cradled Nathanos' foot in his hands, and gently lifted it up to his mouth. His palms slid over the smooth leather wrapped around Nathanos calf as he pressed his mouth to the top of the shoe, dragging his lips across the polished nubuck, coating them with cum. He raised his head, making an obscene show of licking his mouth clean, his tongue darting out to catch each drop like it was the sweetest ambrosia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos’ cock gave an almighty twitch, jumping up from where it lay on his stomach. He had never seen anything so obscene, or arousing in his centuries of life and death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn returned his attention to the boot, lathering his tongue over the leather, the gentle rasping sound, and smacking of lips and tongue reverberating in the quiet air of the library. Nathanos had to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from reaching climax too early, he didn't plan on coming himself until he was buried as deep in Penn’s ass as he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could almost feel Penn smirk against the curve of his ankle, fully aware that he could make Nathanos come apart in seconds if he felt like it. But he lapped up every drop of mess from the boot, even scooped his finger through the streaks on the floor, and swallowed it all without complaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All clean, daddy,” he rested his cheek against Nathanos' knee, looking up at him with a mix of contentment and lust as he nuzzled into the leg. “Good boy,” Nathanos replied, catching a stray droplet at the corner of Penn’s mouth on the pad of his thumb, and pushing it between the plush, swollen lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn sucked at the digit, diligently coating the length of it with saliva. Nathanos watched him with lidded eyes, the red light from within glowing like hot embers. “Hm, what punishment befits this crime?” He muttered to himself, “I think some time out would do you good, yes...” He smirked and pulled his thumb from Penn’s mouth. It was released with a soft, wet ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are to sit on daddy’s lap, and behave yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn jumped to his feet and immediately tried to climb back onto Nathanos’ thighs, but he was once again stopped, this time by firm hands gripping his hips. “What did I</span>
  <em>
    <span> just </span>
  </em>
  <span>say about behaving?” Nathanos growled, manhandling Penn until he was facing the desk, then pushing between his shoulder blades until he was bent over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Penn gasp as his ass was exposed, and Nathanos ran the flats of his palms over the marble flesh of his back, moving slowly lower until his hands rested on Penn’s cheeks. With his thumbs, he gently spread the globes of muscle apart, revealing the glinting silver base of the plug that Penn wore whenever he wasn’t filled with Nathanos’ cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos pressed the base firmly with his thumb, pushing the steel toy in further. He knew the toy was too narrow and too short to be anything but a constant pressure inside Penn’s hole, but that didn’t stop the blonde from pushing back against Nathanos’ touch. He wriggled against the desk, and Nathanos could see that he was rapidly hardening again, searching for any friction to rub against for some relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>behave</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, don't you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sharp crack as Nathanos brought his palm down quickly against Penn’s ass. A red mark bloomed over the pale flesh and Penn cried out, whether in pain or arousal, Nathanos couldn’t tell, but knowing his ward, it was most likely the latter. He rubbed over the mark with his fingertips, massaging the flesh to soothe the burn. Penn pushed back against it, dropping his head to the desktop and canting his hips so that Nathanos' fingers might slip between his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't, but raised again and another sharp crack echoed around the chamber, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are being a very,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>slap</span>
  </em>
  <span> “naughty,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>slap</span>
  </em>
  <span> “boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn cried out at each hit, pressing his cheek into the cool wood of the desktop, twisting so he could watch under his arm as Nathanos spanked his backside until it was swollen and reddened. He stopped his wriggling, which pleased Nathanos, and he finally deigned to dip his fingers between Penn’s cheeks and tug on the end of the silver plug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It slid out with ease, assisted by a coating of oils, and the cum Nathanos had plugged into him that morning. He was still open and loose enough that three of Nathanos’ fingers slid inside without resistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn stayed very still, letting Nathanos twist and spread his fingers, until he was satisfied with the way Penn's body accepted and gripped at the digits. He kicked Penn’s ankles apart and shifted his chair forwards, so that his own legs were between the blonde’s, then tugged on the slim hips and lined his cock up with Penn’s hole, letting his ward sink onto it, impaling him with one fluid motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos coaxed Penn’s torso up, pulling him back against his chest, but keeping his legs spread wide, so that Penn was forced to hook his knees over the arms of the chair to accommodate them. Penn’s hand immediately dropped between their legs, to run his fingers along the place they were joined, and cup Nathanos’ balls in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos growled in warning, and took hold of both of Penn’s wrists. He brought them behind Penn’s back and held them in place with one of his own large hands, then picked up his quill and continued with the research in which he had been partaking before his interruption. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This didn’t, however, stop Penn from whispering into Nathanos’ ear; the filthiest and most sexual things he could think of dripped from his lips, his voice low and saccharine like honey rolling from his tongue, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love your cock inside me, daddy, so big and thick, I can’t believe my hole can fit it all inside, it feels so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, peppered with lewd moans and gasps that echoed in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try as he might, Nathanos could not ignore it. Penn’s words went straight to his cock, which throbbed and leaked pre-cum inside his ward. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it’s so warm and wet daddy, I can’t wait for you to fill me up, please how much longer, I mfmg…</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”  There was silence as Nathanos plucked the silver plug from the desktop and pushed it into Penn’s mouth. The bulb settled behind his teeth, and his lips clamped around the narrowing before the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Oliver, daddy is trying to work.” Nathanos rubbed his thumb over Penn’s lower lip, where saliva was already starting to gather on the plush, pink flesh, “suck on your pacifier, like a good boy. The quieter you are, the faster I’ll be finished, and I can fuck you properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn nodded, his eyes fluttering as Nathanos’ stroked at his face. He resigned himself to sitting as still as he could, his body unmoving save for the unconscious and unnecessary fluctuation of his rib cage as his body subconsciously remembered how to breathe. The spit ran down his chin and dripped onto his chest, leaving a trail of wet, that met with and mixed into the pre-cum that his hard length had smeared across his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that he wouldn’t move, Nathanos released his hold on Penn’s wrists and let his hand wander across the expanse of flesh, his fingers skimmed down ribs and along thigh to Penn’s knee, before slowly raking back up, his nails lightly scratching at the pale, freckled skin, leaving pastel pink trails among the constellations. Penn shuddered on his lap, but remained stoic, the only sounds he made now were the soft swallows as he suckled the plug in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being so good, Oliver,” Nathanos murmured, his hand wandering lower until it dipped down, stroking through the mix of clear fluids on Penn’s stomach. He was careful not to let the backs of his finger’s brush against Penn’s cock, which stood proud of his body, and bobbed with every false breath he took. He did, however, deign to let his fingertips dip lower and drag over the velvet skin of Penn’s balls, which were drawn high and tight against the base of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lower still and he could feel the slick and friction-warmed join between their bodies, could run his fingertips over the inch of his own flesh that had not yet found its home within Penn. With a little pressure, and some wriggling, a single digit slipped in beside his cock. He crooked slightly to hook it in place as he continued to scratch away at his parchment. Penn made the quietest whisper of a moan, his ass clenching tight, but he bit off the sound before it could fully form, and stayed still, like a statue of speckled marble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was perhaps another hour before Nathanos was finished with his work. Penn’s eyes had fallen closed, and his head was limp, dropping to the side. His silken hair slipped from his shoulder, revealing the long line of his neck, the side marked by the scar given by his sire. Both Penn and Nathanos resented it, the tangle of tissue was unsightly, not for its appearance, but because it served as a constant reminder that Penn was not truly Nathanos’ own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn’s sire was unnamed, untitled, and very, very dead. No matter how much Nathanos drank from Penn, or deigned to let Penn drink from him, it would never change the fact that their bond was formed through choice, loyalty and, in no small part, hard work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Nathanos wished more than anything he could change that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> could have been Penn’s sire, his maker, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But, as Penn dozed against him, impaled on his cock, Nathanos thought that this was at least something they could share, something that brought them together as one, something carnal and raw that Penn’s sire would never know, which sent a thrill through Nathanos, though his petty jealousy would remain his alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not be Penn’s sire, no, but being his... ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy’</span>
  </em>
  <span> would suffice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos finally set down his quill, and leant back in his chair. Penn swayed a little, unsupported by Nathanos’ weight behind him. His chin was dripping with saliva now, and pooling in the dips between the muscles of his torso. His cock had flagged just a little as he had closed his eyes, but another crook of Nathanos’ finger inside him had it stand back to attention in seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been such a good boy Oliver,” Nathanos murmured, pressing his lips against Penn’s shoulder, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> for your daddy. I think you deserve a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn made a muffled sound of agreement and wriggled his hips suggestively, seemingly pleased when Nathanos made no move to stop him this time. He shifted his legs, unhooking them from their position over the arms of the chair, and placed his feet up against the edge of the desk. His arms slid from where he had kept them held behind his back, his hands immediately dropped between his thighs to join Nathanos’ hand where they melded together as one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me take this from you,” Nathanos said quietly, reaching the hand that wasn’t tucked against Penn’s ass up to his mouth, and gripping the base of the plug. He pulled it free slowly, so that Penn might have a chance to swallow down the excess saliva, and placed it back on the desk for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Penns voice was quiet and hoarse as he rocked on Nathanos’ cock, pushing against the desk with his feet, and grinding down with small and deliberate rolls of his hips. His hands gripped at Nathanos’ wrist, at the hand tucked down by his balls, pushed deliberately and grappled trying to locate and angle another of Nathanos’ fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oliver,”  Nathanos flexed his fingers in Penn’s hands, “tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” Penn said, his desperation growing apparent in the way his hips stuttered with every roll, “please, more...more fingers, stretch me, fill me </span>
  <em>
    <span>please…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos hid a smile in a press of lips against Penn’s shoulder, and slid a second finger alongside the first. With his thumb, he gently stroked the strip of flesh between Penn’s balls and his hole, digging in his thumbnail to lightly scrape at the sensitive area. Penn jerked, his hips bucking down and impaling himself on the thick cock and digits buried in him. The third finger had his head roll back to rest on Nathanos’ shoulder, and by the fourth, he struggled to hold in the sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos thrust into the tight, hot channel, rutting up against the knuckles of his own hand alongside his cock in Penn’s ass. The sensation was exquisite, and he could feel the orgasm building slowly in the pit of his stomach. He was so close to the edge, and the little moans and gasps of pleasure falling from Penn’s lips did nothing to help his stave off his imminent release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos thrust his hand up hard, pushing it as far inside Penn as it would go before his hole resisted. It sunk in deep to the knuckles, and he curled his fingers hard inside, fingertips stretching out, feeling around to massage the swollen bundle of nerves that was Penn’s prostate. He guided Penn’s hands downwards, lent forward to whisper against the shell of his ear, “Hold yourself open for me, good boy...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn obliged, gripping tightly onto the globes of his ass and spreading them apart. Nathanos’ cock slid even deeper into the tight, wet heat as he pushed himself upward to sink himself in, until every aching inch of his cock was buried, right up to the hilt. He could feel his balls begin to tighten as his hips circled to grind his cock against his own knuckles. His free arm snaked up Penn’s chest to grip at his shoulder and press him down, but his hand wandered on the way, instead catching a perfect, pebbled nipple between his fingers and rolling it, which made Penn cry out, unable to hold back the sounds of ecstasy any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy… don’t stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m going to… ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He came untouched for a second time, his hole clenching tight around Nathanos’ cock and fingers, as a weak stream of milky cum dribbled from his slit and ran down his shaft, coating his balls and Nathanos’ palm with sticky fluid. Nathanos fucked him through the aftershocks of orgasm until Penn was limp and pliant in his arms, his legs falling open wider where they were still propped up by his feet on the desk. Nathanos slipped his fingers free from Penn’s hole, making sure to rub his palm over Penn’s softening cock as he dragged his hand up over Penn’s torso, catching the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These would look delectable decorated in gold,” he whispered against Penn’s ear, pinching the nipple so his fingernails dug into the flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you want to give me a ring, daddy?” Penn’s vitality was rapidly returning, his quick healing meant his exhaustion never lasted more than a few minutes. “You know I’d say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I do</span>
  </em>
  <span>’,” he purred. He reached an arm back to curl around Nathanos’ neck, his hips rocking back and forth, lazily grinding down on Nathanos' cock still buried deep within him. He dropped his feet from the desk to press them against the floor, using the leverage bounce on Nathanos’ lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos continued to rub his fingertips over Penn’s nipples until they were flushed pink and swollen and, with some care, he grabbed Penn’s wrist, looped the arm over his neck and bent down, contorting himself in such a way that he could sink his fangs into the flesh of Penn’s pectoral, and lather his tongue over the nub. His other hand gripped at Penn’s hip, an arm clamped over Penn’s abdomen, to steady himself and ensure his cock didn’t slip from the tight hole. Penn’s gasp was loud and needy, and Nathanos could feel his ward’s cock twitching once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood flooded Nathanos’ mouth, sweet and plentiful, and as always, Penn tasted like nectar on his tongue. He restrained himself to a single mouthful, licking over the puncture wounds to soothe the sting of the bite. Penn’s flesh was already knitting over beneath his lips, but he made sure to clean up every last drop of blood from Penn’s skin; it was a treasure not to be wasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fed yourself, I see,” Nathanos noted, unhooking Penn’s arm from him dragging hip lips up neck, and sucking particularly firmly on the tangle of scar tissue, scraping his fangs over the thin skin and feeling the shift of muscles below. It made Penn shiver against him, not the wracking shudder of pleasure, but something that made him feel small and vulnerable in Nathanos’ arms. Nathanos backed off immediately, rectified his mistake by turning Penn’s head and pressing a kiss to his lips, deep and sensual, intended to make Penn forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still taste him on your tongue.” Nathanos nipped at Penn’s lips until there were blushed red like rose petals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy, I hunted all by myself. He was so eager to let me feed, he whipped out his cock for me in seconds,” Penn stifled a giggle when his words caused Nathanos to growl, a deep rumble that reverberated in his chest, and vibrated through Penn’s entire body. Penn’s cock was hard once more, tapping insistently against Nathanos' arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just the thought of him has you hard, again. His cock must have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>magnificent.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Should I be jealous, hm?” Nathanos gripped Penn’s length in his hand, “or do you need teaching just </span>
  <em>
    <span>whose</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock you belong to?” Nathanos squeezed hard, not enough to hurt his ward, but enough to make Penn jump in his lap at the sudden pressure, his hole sliding a little along Nathanos’ cock as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, please teach me daddy, I learn best from you,” Penn’s hips started rocking again, and Nathanos knew exactly the best lesson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” He caged Penn’s cock in his fingers, and dragged his nails up the length until they cradled the ridge of the head, “you truly are the most insatiable boy. You need to practice some self-discipline, maybe then you won’t stop to suck on the first cock that falls before your mouth,” He used his fingers to pull Penn’s foreskin over the his cockhead, then let it go, were it bounced in the space between Penn’s thighs, before settling again against his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the flat of his palm, Nathanos pushed at the base of Penn’s cock until it tilted forwards and down, pressing against his balls. Nathanos pushed further still, until all of Penn was tucked between his thighs. Nathanos could feel the head of Penn’s cock nudging against his own balls, and the drag of a soft velveteen sack against the base of his cock where it dipped in and out of Penn’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his knees either side of the long marble legs, he pushed Penn’s thighs together until they were clamped tight, his length trapped beneath. His fingers traced over the ‘v’ made by Penn’s tuck and the line of his thighs pressed so tight, lubricated with Penn’s own come and the pool of spit from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos slid his two middle fingers down into the ‘v’, crooked them and pressed them into the patch of fine blonde hairs that surrounded the base of Penn’s cock. The miniscule stimulation made Penn squirm and rub his thighs together, to try and coax more friction from Nathanos’ touch, but Nathanos just stilled his fingers between Penn’s thighs until he stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you wish you had a pussy here, hmm?” he whispered as he watched his digits disappear into the crease, “imagine, taking two cocks at once. Maybe I wouldn't need to get jealous, provided you knew which hole belonged to who.” Nathanos started sliding his fingers again, spreading the scant lubrication as far as he could to ease the friction as his fingers sped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure that could be arranged,” Penn’s voice was breathy, and he coaxed Nathanos’ free hand back to his chest to rub over his pecs, “I know an alchemist or two through the House of Nobles, I’m sure one of them could provide a transmorpher potion...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos’ gripped at Penn’s smooth pectoral muscle, causing his ward to arch up against his hand. It was firm in his fingers, and he couldn’t help wondering how it would feel to have a supple breast beneath his palm. Of course, he loved Penn’s body as it was, the long sleek lines, lithe and toned, the curve of his hips and ass, like they were chiselled from fine marble to fit Nathanos’ hands perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos’ continues to rub at Penn’s chest, gliding over the nipples again, in a way that made Penn gasp out every time. “Perhaps your next in line should be Lady Marris,” Nathanos grunted out, “let’s see how much those old perverts want to fuck you then.” He punctuated every other word with a sharp snap of his hips, that caused Penn's thighs to squeeze and rub over his own cock, and Nathanos wriggled his entire hand down between Penn’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could watch them fuck me, daddy, make them all line up and count how many cum in my cunt,” Penn was gripping Nathanos tight, one hand with fingers curled into the fabric of the breeches over his thigh, the other gripping at the wrist there Nathanos hand disappeared to rub against his cock. Nathanos hips sped up, fucking deeper with reckless abandon, rutting into his ward at a speed almost to fast to be human. Penn rode it out, pressing himself down as firmly as possible to keep the pressure on Nathanos’ cock tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, daddy - </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> - I want you to finger me until I - </span>
  <em>
    <span>aaah </span>
  </em>
  <span>- forget my own name…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos kept up his relentless pace, his hand and his cock working Penn’s hole and length simultaneously until Penn’s eyes rolled back into his skull and he shuddered once more, his body tensing completely, his hole tightening into a vice like grip and he shook through the waves of his third orgasm, dry, but intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos thought his cock might be stuck from the way Penn’s body held him, but eventually the pressure eased and Nathanos could thrust once again, Penn falling once again limply into his arms, this time fully spent and willing to let Nathanos use him like a toy. Nathanos was so close to the edge, every thrust felt like an electric shock through his cock. Penn’s dirty mouth had lit a fire in him, but he couldn’t find the release he craved. It wasn’t until Penn’s quiet whisper, pressed against his neck that he realised what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..atha...nos…” It was so quiet, Nathanos had to strain to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penn, what did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N..a..than…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penn,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His own voice sounded low and needy in his ears, but he needed to hear Penn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nathanos</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Penn spoke, his voice clear as a bell, and Nathanos pressed his face into Penn’s shoulder and came hard, in waves that seemed to last eons. He shuddered through his release with Penn stroking his hair, and pressing kisses to his temple. He couldn’t remember the last time he came quite so hard, and he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>… exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final press of lips to Penn’s skin, he reclined back in the chair, and waited as Penn reached out to pluck his plug from the desk. He pressed it into Nathanos’ hand and waited until he could feel Nathanos press it against his rim before lifting himself from Nathanos’ cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos slid the plug in place immediately, watching Penn’s hole clench tight around it, trapping his cum inside. He couldn’t help himself from leaning forward and mouthing at Penn’s ass cheek, scraping a fang across the perfect sphere of muscle. Penn jumped at the touch and danced out of Nathanos’ reach before he could do it again. He seemed quite sprightly considering he had been on the brink of unconsciousness just a moment before, though he did wobble slightly, and had to catch hold of the desk before his legs gave out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos placed a steadying hand on his hip and rubbed his thumb in soothing circles. Penn had ridden him for hours, and his muscles must have seized from being stuck in the same position, but he didn’t complain, just took hold of Nathanos’ hand and held it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Penn smiled, a little coyly as he glanced down at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Nathanos tilted his head and watched him shuffle his feet, seemingly a little embarrassed about his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Entertaining me,” Penn shrugged, and knelt before Nathanos to deftly tuck his cock back inside his breeches, lacing him back up and straightening his clothing, “you didn’t have to, I sensed your discomfort at the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. I</span>
  <em>
    <span> wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to,” He bent to capture Penn’s lips in a kiss, and mutter against them, “aren’t I a good daddy for my boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn giggled as Nathanos’ moustache tickled, and he pushed his sire away playfully, “Okay, okay! You can stop now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Besides, it seems you can’t cum to </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos smirked and pulled Penn into his lap again, gently nibbling on the juncture between shoulder and neck, “I like my name in your mouth too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penn buried his face in Nathanos’ dark hair and was quiet for a moment before he spoke, his tone laced with stifled mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you say to those transmorpher potions? Maybe next time you could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mommy...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>